1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet device, and more particularly to an inkjet device that is capable of ejecting ink accurately on a medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A printer is the most common device for recording digital image data on a medium. Inkjet printers, which offer high-quality images at low cost, are the most popular printer type. Because the inkjet printers can record images without contacting a medium, the inkjet printers are now considered for use in the manufacture of semiconductors, liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic electroluminescence (EL) displays and other displays.